Somebody Save Me
by newportz-princess
Summary: Summer gets into an awful and dangerous situation at a party and Ryan comes to her rescue. Not bad enough to be M but some of you might find it upsetting or disturbing so it's a definite T. AU Rymmer friendship. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: The O.C. and all that goes with it belongs to Josh Schwartz (Dude, he needs a hair cut, like pronto..hehe) FOX and Warner Bros.**

**I am in a one shot mood (Don't ask why haha...I'm weird) so another little Rymmer fic, I was watching 'The Swells' which is episode six of season three and I have always thought that Ryan and Summer should hook up in that episode...AU because, I can't write any other way.**

**Summary: So...Ryan and Summer go to Berkeley together and Seth and Marissa went to Brown together. (Marissa and Seth come off as smarter peeps, no offense to my Ry and Sum) Long distance becomes too hard and Seth and Summer break up. Summer gets into trouble and that is where Ryan comes in, since i'm boring you, well I can't be too bad if your still reading this but...enjoy!**

"Hey Summer, um, your boyfriend called and said for you to call him back, like immediately" Summer Roberts room mate, Madison Stewart said.

"Thanks Maddy" Summer said picking up her cell phone and pressing redial.

"Hello?" Seth asked on the other line.

"Hey Cohen, Madison said you called" Summer said contently.

"Oh yeah, so, this is hard. Summer, it's too hard doing this" Seth started vaguely.

"Too hard doing what, have you got bad reception or something?" Summer asked trying to not come off worried.

"No reception is fine, even though there is a bit of a breeze, well whatever. Okay. What I mean is, is that it is too hard for us to be like this. On other sides of America and trying to have a relationship. It's too hard..." Seth said unsure of himself and why he was doing this.

"Who is she?" Summer asked quietly; about to cry and scream at the same time.

"What? No, Summer. You've got it all wrong, there is no one" Seth said getting a little angry but more hurt that Summer would think that.

"So lets say I believe you, what does this mean for us?" Summer asked feeling herself about to beak down and cry.

"I think we should take a break and when we see each other again we can try again or something but, at the moment it isn't really working, is it?" Seth asked.

"No" Summer whispered while holding back tears.

"Well, I'll see you at thanksgiving or something" Seth said rounding the conversation off.

"Yeah, See ya Cohen" Summer said.

"I love you" Seth quickly said before she hung up. But it was too late.

Madison appeared in the doorway. "Screw him sweetie, you can do so much better" Madison said sitting down by Summer.

"But I was so sure we could make it work, you know, not living in the same place, he was the 'one' if you know what I mean" Summer said.

"You mean, you have only ever had sex with him?" Madison asked.

"No. The one as in...Meh how could you understand" Summer said poking fun at Madison's skanky reputation.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean aye?" Madison asked laughing with Summer.

"Nothing" Summer said cheering up quite a bit.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Madison asked.

"I dunno, maybe just stay in and watch TV or something" Summer said.

"Girl. Your kidding right? Come out with me and Ryan...and everyone else" Madison said referring to her sort of boyfriend Ryan Atwood, who was friends with Seth, Marissa and Summer last year. But this year Ryan had made his own group. Him and Marissa broke up after another casualty of Oliver. He was in other words, free and a player of some sorts.

"Of course I'd love to come, because I really want to watch you and Ryan make out all night" Summer said sarcastically.

"Please, we do other stuff too" Madison defended herself.

"Oh, like what? Get drunk and hook up, I thought that was the only thing you guys did" Summer said bitchily but in a friendish, jokingly kind of way.

"We talk..." Madison said.

"About?" Summer asked, slowly forgetting about Seth.

"Stuff" Madison said. Summer rolled her eyes and wandered out to the kitchen. Madison followed.

"Sum, your obviously still wired, because you never decline an invitation to go out" Madison said.

"Fine I'll go, but just to shut you up" Summer said.

"Cool" Madison said. Someone knocked on the door and Madison ran to answer it.

"Hey Babe" Ryan said after Madison embraced him.

"So Ry, Summer's coming with us tonight, kay" Madison asked fiddling with her long (extensioned) platinum blonde hair absent mindingly and led the way to the kitchen where Summer was.

"Hey Summer" Ryan said politely.

"Hi, Ryan, have you heard from Seth at all?" Summer asked. It was awkward between them now, for some reason. Probably had something to do with the fact Ryan had changed so much.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole 'lets take a break' thing" Ryan said sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks" Summer said flipping through a stores catalogue.

"I'm gonna get ready" Madison said kissing Ryan's cheek and then heading for her bedroom.

"Are you gonna go too?" Ryan asked Summer.

"I guess" Summer said going into her own room.

- - - - - - -

"Wow" Summer commented as they walked into the party.

"Ryan, get your ass over here man" One of Ryan's friends called out.

"See you girls later" Ryan said making his way to his friend.

"Oh my gosh Summer, look its Rebecca and Sarah" Madison said dragging Summer over to some girls. Summer sighed and stood quietly while her friends chatted about boys, fashion and all the other basics.

"I've gotta pee, have you gotta pee?" Madison asked the group.

"Totally" Rebecca said. Her and Sarah followed Madison to the bathroom and left Summer all alone.

Summer felt like crying. She'd been dragged to this party when her boyfriend has just broken up with her. She wanted to be alone, so she went out the side of the house and sat in the cold.

"What are you doing out here alone?" A strange male voice asked giving Summer a fright.

"Look, if that is you, Ryan or one of your lame friends, just come out because I am so not in the mood for one of your practical jokes right now" Summer said looking around scared. She got her perfume out of her bag and firmly placed her finger on the spritzer.

She began to worry even more and she didn't know which way to get back in the house. It was pitch black. "Do you know what happens to silly little girls who stray from the crowd?" The voice asked again.

"Leave me alone" Summer said starting to weep. She started running but was stopped by a harsh grip on her arm.

"HELP" Summer screamed as loud as she could.

The man covered her mouth with his hand. "If you want to come out of this alive I suggest you shut the fuck up ok" The male said.

Summer nodded scared for her life. Tears streamed down her delicate cheeks. "Stop crying you fucking wuss" The man said forcing her into the bushes he came from.

Summer struggled and dropped the perfume bottle. The glass smashed and her thousand dollar perfumes contents ran into the drain.

Summer knew what was going to happen.she remembered when it almost happened to Marissa. Tears subconsciously ran dow her face again as the male threw her down on the dirt and ran his hands up her skirt.

"Get off me" Summer yelled; crying her heart out.

"Actions have consequences, so just fucking lay there or i'll have to resort to something much worse" The man said angrily after he slapped her across the face.

He took off his pants and did the same for her new white top, which was definitely ruined now. He began muffling his face in her breasts and slipping off her underwear at the same time.

Summer closed her eyes and waited for her to wake up from this nightmare. She didn't. She layed there and allowed him to play with her body like it was a toy. Summer had resigned to her fate and didn't want to make him angrier by resisting.

And as she set here in the dirt, close to the middle of the night, in her bra and underwear with a male in his late forties fumbling with his boxers; ready to take away Summer's dignity, she heard a voice. A voice which sounded extremely close. She knew that one wrong move and her life would probably be taken away fom her, but she needed to take the chance.

"HELP" Summer screached at the top of her lungs.

"Dude, did you hear that?" A guy asked another.

"That was a huge mistake little girl" The male whispered, he reached for his pants and recovered a knife.

"STOP, DONT PLEASE...HELP" Summer continued.

"Fuck, it's a girl. Where is she?" The guy asked.

"I'll check this way" One of them said.

The man removed Summer's underwear and his boxers and started raping her; while holding the knife to her throat.

Summer fought the urge to cry. It was all Seth's fault.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU JACK ASS" One of the teenage boys yelled as he discovered them.

He punched the older man.

He scrambled off Summer and quickly put on his boxers then ran for it. Summer layed there crying so hard that she didnt even care that a total stranger was seeing her naked.

Or not.

"Summer is that you?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan? Oh my gosh. Thank god it's you" Summer said coming to her feet and hugging him as hard as she could.

"It's ok, Summer, i'm here, it's gonna be ok" Ryan comforted her. Not caring that she was naked.

Summer finally let go and sat in a heap on the ground. "Here" Ryan offered his jacket which covered most things.

"Thank you so much Ryan. I'm so glad it was you who found me and not some perve, if you hadn't come I don't know what he might have..." Summer started crying again.

Ryan picked up her clothes and handed them to her. "I'll give you some privacy" Ryan said.

"Don't leave me" Summer exclaimed.

Ryan nodded and turned his back to her. She deserved that at least.

"And thanks again Ryan. I really mean it" Summer said when she was done.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" Ryan said guiding Summer with his hand on her back.

**The End.**

**If _ChrisUSA_ is reading this. Hehe. I know what your going to say! I should continue...am I right? LOL:-) I'm writing one shots for Rymmer at the moment. So there _might _be another soon... Review! And I hope you enjoyed!!!! **


End file.
